take me now please?
by kathrynw221291
Summary: spock and kirk like each other...admission of feelings and fluffiness ensue...mentions of sex...nothing graphic mainly cute fluffiness...rounded up with a cherry on top for cheesyness :


**Take me…now…please?**

**Ok this is my first real spirk kirk/spock thing so don't attack me if I got the characters wrong or if its really badly written **

**This is based on star trek 2009 and not TOS…CHRIS PINE/ZACHARY QUINTO such hotness… OTP fo shiz**

**It wasn't supposed to have sex in it…and truthfully it still doesn't if you think about it **** but It's rated T for conversations/suggestions about sex and swearing and everything**

**So yeah… I am semi-happy with this fanfic… it's a little crappy in places so sorry about that…hope you like it…please review if you want to but don't be too mean…or Chris pine will cry and nobody wants that? Do they? If you do you are mean :S**

**Kind of just cute fluffiness, admission of feelings…almost-sex but Uhura kills the mood a little bit…implied/suggested sexy stuff…nothing graphic or scarring for children**

**Obviously I do not own star trek or the characters – they belong to Gene Roddenberry and JJ Abrahams **

**All I own is the plot and the DVD of star trek 2009**

Jim lay on his bed in his quarters, arms behind his head, thinking of one particular member of his crew; his handsome first officer. He knew he was being irrational and overly-emotional by falling in love (or lust) with Spock like a stupid little school girl. But he just couldn't stop thinking about him, on the bridge, in bed at night, in the shower, even when he was with Spock playing chess; he could not stop thinking the dangerously sexual thoughts. Everything about the Vulcan was beautiful; the ears. the tinge of green that graces his skin when he gets embarrassed, the way he stands on the bridge, the way he speaks all scientifically, the way he only shows emotions through his eyes; just fucking everything about him was irresistible.

Spock was sitting at the desk in his own quarters reading a book. He tried to focus on the words and sentences, but he found that he just could not do it. There was one thing his mind would not stop focusing on; his boisterous, arrogant, confident and (dare he say it) gorgeous captain. These thoughts were, of course. completely illogical and un-Vulcan in every way. But however hard he tried to dispel or block them out Spock just found himself thinking more about Jim every second. The battle going on in Spock's head was phenomenal to witness – his human side was telling him how beautiful Jim was; the azure eyes, the golden hair, the tanned and befreckled skin, the way when he stretched a line of perfect flesh was exposed showing defined abs, the way Jim's eyes lit up when he smiled, the charisma that oozed from his pores, his hoarse chuckle that made spock's skin tingle all over. And the Vulcan side was bemoaning this hero-worship of the truly illogical captain. He was just so different to anyone Spock had ever known, uncontrollable, volatile, emotional; a fascinating contrast to everything Vulcan.

Spock shook his head to dismiss these unprofessional thoughts about his superior, and attempted to focus again on the book he was reading. He was suppressing the urge to contact Jim over the intercom and telling him he wanted to do all the bad things that were spinning furiously around his head causing a green blush to tinge the skin at Spock's cheekbones right now. He had to suppress the urge or he could get rejected by Jim, and he didn't think he could take that kind of pain. So he resumed reading.

Spock closed the book with a snap, deciding that his mind was on other things and unable to focus on anything other than his secret crush right now. He remembered that Jim was also free at this time; and on this knowledge he made a very unexpected decision, he would call him over the intercom and ask him to his quarters to talk, they were friends after all and Jim wouldn't suspect a thing. He paced for a few moments waiting for his mind to settle on the idea, and attempting to phrase what he might say to Jim when he arrived there.

"C-captain?"

Spock stuttered into the speaker as he pressed the button on the intercom. He waited with baited breath for the reply, it crackled into motion seconds later

"Yes spock? What can I do for you?"

Jim's voice rang out in the silent room. All manner of replies (some less innocent than others) scrawled through Spock's head at that ambiguous question. Spock pushed these thoughts away and focused on answering the question.

"Sorry to interrupt your down-time sir, I just wondered if I could speak to you for a moment…in my quarters?"

He said, breathing steadily.

"Of course spock, I will be there in just a moment…kirk out"

the message ended with a crackle and Spock breathed out in relief. His heart was beating fast, and he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks.

Jim's room was not far from Spock's; so there wasn't time for Spock to compose himself for very long before Jim was outside the door smiling and knocking the glass. The half-Vulcan allowed him entrance, nodding as his captain entered the room.

"What is it you wish to talk about Mr Spock? Are you well?"

Jim asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"i…I haven't been feeling my usual self of late captain…please sit down…I have developed-….i am unsure of how to phrase such a sentence as this…I usually repress emotions as vulcans are want to do…but when I think of you…everything changes…I don't understand…it doesn't…it isn't _logical _"

Spock blushed again as he became aware of how foolish he must sound blabbering to Jim like that.

"Spock, I don't understand what you are saying to me… you aren't acting yourself alright…you are never at a loss for what to say…I'm getting worried. Just relax, take a deep breath and try again…please?"

Jim replied, moving from the desk chair he had sat in to sit on spock's bed, inches from where his first officer was sat, wringing his hands together in his lap. He did not look up from his lap when he spoke again.

"captain…over the last few months…I have developed certain feelings for you…and not of a friendly nature... every time I think of you my heart beats faster and I can't stop myself from smiling and wanting to be with you…I have thoughts that…I know I shouldn't be thinking of you in this way…you are my captain…not…I don't know what to do because obviously you don't reciprocate the-

Jim had cut spock off by capturing his lips and kissing him softly. Jim broke the kiss and stared down at his first officer's confused face. Smiling as if in a daze, he replied

"spock I…I am flattered that you have the courage to tell me your feelings and I actually do reciprocate them…you may be my first officer…but that doesn't mean I cant…love you does it? I have been having the same worried thoughts regarding you and how I feel… do you think this…you and me…do you think it could work?"

Jim said after the blush faded from his cheeks and Spock had regained control.

"you l-love me? C-captain I …I…don't know what to say to be honest… yes of course it could work…I love you with every fibre of my hybrid being…if you will have me… I would like us to try to work it out…please?"

Spock said wrapping his arms around Jim's neck and kissing him forcefully, so forcefully that he pushed his captain against the wall lightly.

"Wow…of course I will have you…and maybe you should call me Jim from now on…I think your tongue being down my throat warrants more informality than you are giving, Spock"

Jim chuckled, stroking his Vulcan's cheekbone with a calloused fingertip, as he blushed bright green at the comment.

"Perhaps you are right ca- Jim" Spock blushed again, snaking his arms around Jim's waist and hugging him to his chest as he smiled.

"Now about "having you" spock…is that what you want? I will give you everything if you want it" Jim said blushing slightly.

"Yes please Jim…take me…now…please?" spock replied in a sultry low tone, removing his star fleet top to reveal a pale yet muscular torso.

"As you wish commander…as you fucking wish"

Jim replied smiling from ear to ear at the beautiful sight before him.

Spock lay timidly on his bed, watching his captain remove his golden shirt and black slacks quicker than anything he had ever seen. Spock himself removed his boots and waited patiently and nervously. Jim chuckled as he noticed Spock watching him and immediately took evasive action.

He straddled Spock and kissed him hard on the mouth, eliciting a guttural moan from the Vulcan beneath him. Just as he was making a trail of kisses down the vulcan's chest and was just about to unzip his Starfleet slacks with his teeth the intercom buzzed; Uhura's voice rang out loudly amongst the moans from the captain and his officer and the sound of lips touching sensitive flesh.

"Spock, sorry to interrupt but you are needed on the bridge urgently…please come quickly … Uhura out" it crackled and silence again

"Come quickly? Oh the irony!"

Jim chuckled as he un-straddled and sat on the edge of the bed, lips swollen and a permanent flush on his cheeks from the vigorous movements he had just partaken in. he heard spock laugh under his breath at the captain's pseudo-frustration. There was nothing like the voice of an ex girlfriend to kill the mood. But Jim was smiling, which meant that he wasn't really angry.

"i…wow that was amazing Jim…I suppose we will have to postpone this until Another time…I'm sorry…I …I love you James Tiberius Kirk"

spock said standing in front of the captain still shirtless. He took the human's face in his hands and planted a light kiss on the swollen pink lips that parted at his touch.

"I really do believe you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…I will not allow this act to go undone…will you wait for me?" Spock said, picking up his shirt and pulling it over his head quickly. And fumbling with putting his boots on for a short while.

"Wait for you? I would wait for an eternity for you spock…you know that? I think that you might just be the one…and I can't wait to discover how perfect life can be when I'm with you… hurry back won't you?"

Jim said taking his hand and touching it to the gorgeous man's own hand standing at the door. The Vulcan closed his eyes at this motion and smiled…actually smiled. Jim blew his lover a kiss and watched him turn and walk out of the room.

Jim lay back on the bed and took a deep breath…he was lying in spock's bed, having just been ravaged by the beautiful half-Vulcan half-human he hadn't been able to draw from his mind for love nor money…now he could think about him all the time…and not feel guilty for it…

Love…isn't it fucking amazing sometimes?

* * *

Ok really cheesy/mushy ending sorry but I couldn't leave it on a cliff-hanger or death or anything could i?

And the drama on the bridge that Spock was called away for? Nothing too interesting they just needed his scientific prowess to solve a couple of mysteries and need him to translate a message from Vulcan II – NO DRAMA just Scooby doo-style application of spock's sexy expertise…spock is so blatantly Velma from Scooby doo…love love love

Any way enough pointless babbling from me…rate and review if you want to please?

Pointy ears for the win baby… FOR THE FUCKING WIN


End file.
